


BloodLust

by raptormoon



Series: GlowFinder [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, GlowFinder, Kinda, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Moana is too good for this, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough handling, Tamatoa listens even when he isn't listening, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dubcon elements, for a little while, lots of licking, monsters being monsters, this almost counts as kink negotiation, you know what it's kinda non-con too DX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: A missing scene from "When Maui's Away."Moana has certain thoughts about her period.Tamatoa has other ideas.





	BloodLust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. XD
> 
> Enjoy! Ignore anatomy!

Being alone with Tamatoa on a tropical island turned out to be pretty darn neat. They woke, they screwed; they ate, they banged; they worked, they shagged. They boinked, they diddled, and even sometimes had a good old-fashioned fuck. Moana was surprised at how much fun she was having, having sex with a giant monster crab. Not a thing that had ever crossed her mind before all of this had started, but not something she was about to complain about, either.

But time passed, as it was wont to do, and one morning Moana woke up with a headache. She rolled over onto her back and brought her hands up to massage her temples and neck, but the pressure only did so much. She thought back, counting days, and sighed. Of course. It was about that time.

Tamatoa was still asleep beside her, gold-encrusted shell just beginning to sparkle in the morning light, having stayed in the fale that night instead of nestling into warm sand on the beach. Quietly, she stood, and went out to gather supplies before breakfast. She also wanted time to think about how to bring this … _situation_ up with him.

Tamatoa had once implied he knew a great deal about humans and their bodies, but… did he know about women’s moontime?

It did not take long to prepare the banana leaf- and coconut fibers and rig them into place. Moana set out back to her fale and Tamatoa within while still trying to figure out how to bring up a distinctly mammalian issue with a crustacean. How did it work for female crabs? Was it even the same for monster crabs? Would he even know about that, being a male instead?

She shook her head, bringing her hands back up to rub at the base of her skull and moving up toward her temples. The headache made it unpleasant to try to figure everything out based only on suppositions. She would just do what she did best, and make it up as she went along.

Tamatoa was awake but still reposed when she returned. His antennae perked up as she entered and danced around in the air. “Good morning,” he greeted. “Feeling alright?”

As Moana stepped closer his antennae reached out to touch, gently caressing her skin and sliding up and down her torso. She smiled at the attention and nodded. “Good morning. Yeah, I’ve got a bit of a headache, but nothing too bad.” She sat next to him, and his antennae slid into her hair to rub against her scalp. She sighed in pleasure at the soothing touch. “It’s just, sometime today, and for the next few days, things might be a little...awkward.”

“Oh?” Tamatoa inquired.

Moana rubbed her arm, a nervous gesture she’d never quite grown out of. “Well, women -human women - sometimes have…. So, you see, like the tides and the seasons, we have these cycles, every month, so that we, uh…-”

But as she trailed off, Tamatoa picked up the threads. “Are you trying to tell me your monthlies are starting?”

Moana blushed. “Um. Yes? You know about those? Being a, well, you know….” She gestured at him, trying to encompass his body.

Tamatoa rolled his eyes. “You’re hardly the first human woman I’ve ever known, you know.”

“That’s… that’s good,” she said. “So, then, I guess you know that things, um, you know…” She winced. She was not doing well at explaining this.

But Tamatoa only shrugged, raising his pincers up a bit before letting them fall back down. “Well, you haven’t bitten my head off, so I would say we’re off to a good start!” He winked.

Moana smiled back, though it came across uncertain. “It’s just, you know… will you be okay waiting a few days?”

Tamatoa blinked at her, then smiled that smile she knew meant he was plotting something. “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

Moana’s face quickly fell into a stern frown. “Tamatoa, we can’t be having sex while my moontime is here. It’s not healthy.”

Tamatoa sniggered, raising a claw to cover his mouth. “And why is that?”

Moana blushed but frowned even harder through it. “Because the blood is supposed to come out. Not get pushed back in!”

He propped his chin on a claw and smiled patronizingly at her, his eyelids half-closed. “Mm-hmm. Well, like I said. Whatever makes you happy.”

And that was the end of that. For a while. A couple of hours, really.

Tamatoa couldn’t keep his antennae off of her. Casual touches, mostly, but some wandered into the territory of too-curious caresses.

Then it was the claws. His pincers grabbed her, lightly, by the wrist or elbow quite often. If she was sitting, he would take hold of her foot and tug it lightly.

By the time her headache ended and her flow actually started, he was pressing himself against her, making lewd remarks and being very handsy- er, clawsy. Moana was flustered, annoyed, and flattered by the attention all at once, but stoically refused to accept his persistent advances.

Until it was time to go to the river to clean.

She tried to convince Tamatoa to stay at the fale, but he was having none of it and followed her to the water, gamely splashing in while she stopped on the beach to remove her clothes and prepare a fresh pad of fluff. She raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were afraid of the water?” she asked.

“I’m afraid of _drowning_ , babe. Big difference. Pretty sure most things are afraid of that.” He flicked his antennae dismissively. “Don’t need to worry about that in water that barely comes up to the first joint of my legs.” He splashed the water with one leg in emphasis.

Moana leaned away to avoid the water flying at her, giving Tamatoa an unimpressed look. The crab responded with a sly sideways smile, stepping up to her again and reaching out a pincer for her wrist. She pulled it away before he could make contact, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “No, Tamatoa,” she scolded him, as if he were a child. “We are here to get clean, and nothing else!”

He gave her an affronted look, pincer still outstretched and clicking open and closed. “I was only going to help you into the river, mon cher.”

She raised an eyebrow at that, and planted her fists on her naked hips. “Uh-huh.”

Tamatoa smiled at her. “Ah, fine, you’ve caught me out. Can’t blame a crab for wanting to _explore_ a little when someplace new, can you?” He winked.

Moana rolled her eyes but shooed him away with her hands, wading into the middle of the river and stepping into the deep, slow pool there. She let herself float for a few minutes, peeking occasionally at Tamatoa still by the riverbank. He watched her for a minute, then, surprisingly, set about washing himself, dipping claws into the water and running them down his antennae and legs. Encouraged, Moana sat up and went about her own bathing routine, ignoring the crab behind her in favor of the wonderfully cool water swirling gently around her.

Eventually, she tugged the last tangles from her hair and glanced back at Tamatoa. He was sitting in the shallow water, one antenna dipped into the current, watching her. He smiled that toothy, smarmy grin when he caught her eye.

“Ready now, babe?” he asked. She noticed one pincer was clicking again.

She frowned at him, sitting up and making her way to the shallows as well. “If you’re asking if I’m done, then yes. If you’re asking if I want to go back to the fale, sure. But if you’re asking-”

“If I can lick you out?” Tamatoa suggested, interrupting her.

She growled at him. “If you’re asking that, then no. This is not the time for it, Tamatoa!”

Undeterred, he leered at her. “I can smell it, you know. Fresh blood like that drives me _wild._ ” He winked.

Moana’s lip curled. “That’s gross, Tama. No.” She moved past him, heading for the small, sandy  riverbank.

“Have you ever tried it? Wait, no, you haven’t!” Smarmy grin _and_ a smarmy tone, and Moana’s annoyance peaked. “So why not give it a try?”

“Ugh!” Irritated, Moana turned her back on the crab and bent down to gather her things, intending to walk away and leave him to his perverse suggestions.

She had forgotten how fast he could be.

Before she could even touch her clothes, Tamatoa’s pincers were closed, tightly but not painful, around each of her thighs, holding her in place as she stooped. He said nothing, for once, and before Moana could even open her own mouth to protest, the crab licked a line up the junction between her legs. She jerked, the erotic sensation unexpected. It felt too good - as always.

“Tama, don’t you dare-”

He licked again, and her breath left her in a squeak. Behind her, she felt him growl.

“You taste amazing, babe,” he rumbled in his low, predatory voice. “I could just about eat you up.”

Moana shivered as he licked again, the broad stroke touching everything from her clit, up past her blood-slick opening, and flicking up against her perineum. His claws trembled against her thighs, the grip never tightening so much as to hurt but never loosening enough for her to pull free. When he licked her again, she wasn’t so sure she _wanted_ to pull away.

She sucked in a breath then twisted around, craning her neck to look behind her. She caught sight of Tamatoa as he finished another lick, his lips smeared with blood and a wild glow already shining in his eyes. He saw her, then, and met her gaze. He only held that look for a moment before ducking his head again for another lick, and this time, Moana felt the hard edge of teeth pressing softly into her sensitive flesh. Her breath hiccupped at the sensation, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and Tamatoa only gave her that low, rumbly growl again.

Never once did his tongue dip inside. Moana might have cared more if her head hadn’t been up in the clouds.

The unexpected pleasure continued for a long while, too slow to build her towards orgasm but too intense to focus on anything else. At some point, her knees gave way, falling into the sandy silt of the riverbank, her hands reaching down to help support her weight. She rocked into every stroke, every swipe. And through it all, Tamatoa kept up his slow, steady licks and his low, hungry growl.

It had already been late in the afternoon when they had reached the river, and now the sun was decidedly slanting into evening. Moana was trembling on the riverbank despite the sultry heat, and behind her, Tamatoa was enthusiastically licking up every drop of blood that spilled from her. It felt like they had been at this for hours, but Moana had lost all track of time in the face of such unrelenting pleasure.

She wasn’t sure what exactly triggered the change, when it finally happened; Tamatoa was licking her one moment, then tugging at her legs and adjusting the angle of her hips the next. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had the thought to protest, but she couldn’t summon the wherewithal to give voice anyway. Instead she moaned as Tamatoa’s slick, turgid length slid between her lower lips, but rather than entering he thrust past her opening, rutting against her hot flesh and rubbing against her clitoris.

And he kept it up, thrusting against her but never in, and the friction was too much, the sensation too intense. There had been pressure building within her, a slow tightening that she hadn’t even noticed until now, when all at once it came undone and Moana cried out, head tilting back as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving every muscle a wobbly mess. The light was just beginning to fade, and as her vision cleared Moana felt Tamatoa still pulsing against her, saw his antennae hanging in front of her, and saw the brightness with which they were already glowing, stripes of pink tracing their way up the long, thin appendages. Surprise at such an intense glow registered mere moments before she felt teeth bite down onto the back of her neck. Fear thrilled through her, a sharp strike of lightning burning its way through her pleasure-heavy muscles. In that moment, Moana was very, very aware that Tamatoa, despite his small size, was every inch a monster.

The growl that let loose from his throat ran down her spine, and the pincers still clasped tightly around her thighs squeezed tight, too tight- she could feel her skin bruising under the force, pain blossoming under his crushing grip. Her breath caught in her throat, that small thrill of fear surging into a wave that washed over her. When his jaw began to tighten on her neck, a vivid image of those large teeth breaking her skin, and everything underneath it, flashed through her mind. She could feel them sinking into her flesh, a slow and inexorable crushing that was going to go too far very soon. Despite the pain, she attempted to shake off her paralysis. “T-Tamatoa…!” she murmured, unable to gain more volume, and she had no hope that he could hear her over their other noises.

Tamatoa paused, however- for just a split second. His whole body quivered through a drawn out groan before Moana felt the monster shudder above her, and at the same time that she felt his sticky spill slicking down between her legs. Despite her fear and her pain, every nerve in her body quivered in pleasure.

Air washed against Moana’s neck as Tamatoa released a great sigh. His grip on her thighs gentled, and the bite on her neck shifted into soft kisses that began trailing down her spine. She shivered, the stark contrast between now and moments ago leaving her disoriented. She inhaled a deep breath and released a sigh of her own, trying to calm her frazzled body. “Tama,” she murmured. “Let me look at you, please.”

He hummed, his lips lingering at the base of her spine for just a moment before he released his grip on her thighs and helped her to turn over. When she looked up at him, she was taken aback by the glowing lips, still streaked with blood, and the pulsating eyes. A predator loomed over her, hungry and dangerous, and Moana felt very, very small.

Something in her expression caught Tamatoa’s attention, his demeanor shifting from satiation to open curiosity, his antennae perking forward. “You alright, babe?” he asked, and the timbre of his voice still managed to send shivers up and down her spine.

Moana blinked stupidly at him for a moment before finally gathering her wits. When she spoke, her voice cracked on the first word. “You- you hurt me.” Unconsciously, she brought a hand up to rub at her neck, and she looked down to take in the blossoming bruises on her thighs.

Tamatoa followed her gaze, staring silently at the marks for a long moment, eyes shifting around to investigate from different angles. When he met her eyes again, he looked like he was about to say something pithy, but her still-stunned expression stopped him. He quirked his eyes at her and set his antennae to investigating, lightly tracing over her face and around her neck. It tickled, just a bit, and that helped to break Moana out of her stupor. A low tide of anger washed over her, and she shoved the antennae aside, sitting up and putting herself right in Tamatoa’s face. “What was that about?!” she asked, heatedly.

He drew back a bit, blinking rapidly. “I-sorry, babe. I kind of forgot how delicate humans can be. It’s been a… _really_ long time since I was this small, you know? But you’re fine! A few bruises, that’s not so bad. I’m sure I did worse back when I-” He stopped abruptly.

Moana didn’t need to hear it, though. Back when he’d tried to eat her. She raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to be mad, but Tamatoa suddenly looked so abashed, so embarrassed, that she couldn’t quite hold onto the anger.

“I’m sorry,” he said, again, not meeting her eyes. His antennae drooped and he pulled his pincers together, clicking them together lightly.

He was the very picture of contrition. Moana was immediately suspicious. “Are you really?” she asked.

“Yes!” he asserted, meeting her eyes again. “I’m not sorry for trying to eat you, because, at the time, you know, you were just a tiny little thing wandering right under my nose and that was just _asking_ for it. But I _am_ sorry, right now, for hurting you. That won’t…” and he trailed off, his adamant gaze wilting into something softer, and he swallowed. “It won’t happen again. If you even want to try again.”

Moana studied him. For all that he had very human mannerisms, she had just been rather forcefully reminded that Tamatoa was _not_ , under any definition, human. He had paid no heed to her many ‘no’s earlier, had physically injured her, and she had serious doubts about the sincerity of his apology.

He _had_ apologized though, and appeared willing to back off if that was what she decided. And he must have listened to her earlier, as he had avoided the real taboo of intercourse during her moontime. And, Moana couldn’t deny it: he made her feel really, _really_ good. Even now, her body yearned for his touch despite everything.

Apparently taking her continued silence as rejection, Tamatoa lowered his gaze and started backing away. “You’re not happy,” he muttered. “I’ll, uh… check back in in a few days.”

She grimaced at the thought of going so long without his company, physical pleasure or no. “I didn’t say that,” she spoke up.

Tamatoa stopped, glanced tentatively back to her. He didn’t say anything.

Emotions all awhirl, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to ease her frustration. “I don’t want you to leave,” she said, trying to start with the basics and maybe work up to the reasons. “But I also don’t want any more of _that_. Grabby is one thing; _hurting_ me is going too far.”

The crab immediately perked up at her words, antennae again reaching forward to lightly trace along her face and neck, investigative. “I can do that,” he agreed. “Promise; I won’t give in to my predator instincts with you again!”

His sudden enthusiasm was infectious. Moana laughed, and let it go. She reached out and cupped her hands around his cheeks, leaning forward and pulling him closer again, then rest her forehead against the pointed tip of his face, between his eyes. She breathed out slowly as they held the space between them, centering herself and refocusing on the warmth and chemistry that had been easily developing.

This had been the first real hiccup in their relationship, and undoubtedly it would not be the last. She smiled to herself as she realized what her thought implied. No, not the last, and not the end. They had much more to explore together.

Moana tilted her head and kissed Tamatoa. Just a gentle press of lips, forgiveness wrapped up in a simple gesture, even as she tasted her own blood there. She pulled away before he could reciprocate, smiling until she looked him in the eyes. Then, she grinned. “Ready to try again?”

“I think so,” he replied, glowing eyes alight. “What did you have in mind?”

Her mood considerably lightened, Moana’s grin stretched wider. In for a pinch, in for a pounding.

“Never mind what I said earlier. I want to try it.” She winked at him, saucily. “I want you inside me, Tamatoa.”

His antennae twitched and his eyes widened. He licked his lips, then swallowed. Looked down her body, eyes following every curve and lingering on her bruised thighs, before he dragged them back up to meet her gaze again. “Are you sure?” His voice was steady, tone low, as though he were fighting for control of every syllable. She got the feeling he was already reining himself in.

Moana smiled. “Yes. Absolutely.”

Despite the obvious grab for self-control, she had expected him to pounce upon her, drive his length inside with insistent force, and she had braced herself for it. And while Tamatoa’s eyes did pulse brighter and faster, he did not allow himself to be overcome by animal instincts again. Instead he bent his head to her neck, licking and nibbling with his lips, and slowly worked his way down to her breasts, alternating his attentions between the two. Each lick made her nipples stand more erect, each suck sent little tingles spreading outward. His antennae poked into her hair, rubbing against her scalp, as he moved lower, teeth grazing her ribcage, tongue exploring her navel, lips nibbling the jut of her hip. Moana’s thighs trembled as Tamatoa resumed his broad, slow licks up her cleft, and the noises he made echoed within her chest. Carefully, he used his pincers to lift her legs, placing them to rest atop his shell on either side of his neck. She flexed her toes down, and some of the gold clinked with the movement. He growled at that, and it rumbled through her very core.

In no time at all, the broad swipes of tongue had her panting again, each limb quivering, and when she managed to focus her eyes long enough on Tamatoa, again his face was streaked with bright red, eyes flashing and antennae pulsing ever more brightly despite the lingering daylight. He came up on a lick and smacked his lips, and the sound was so sudden, so unexpected that it tripped Moana into another orgasm, her body shaking to pieces upon the riverbank.

Tamatoa paused halfway through the next lick, the flat of his tongue covering her opening and pressing down. She could feel his eyes watching her, his gaze so heavy it was an almost physical sensation. She heaved for breath, swiping at the sweaty hair sticking to her forehead and bumping into an antenna. That had been… very fast. She tilted her head up to look at Tamatoa and tried not to be embarrassed.

Half of his face was still buried between her legs, his tongue still pressed against her sensitive opening, but the tilted gleam of his eyes and upturned cheeks was enough to show her the very smug grin he was sporting. Slowly, so slowly, and never breaking eye contact, his tongue maneuvered back down and pressed gently, teasingly inside. She trembled at the slow intrusion, fighting the urge to lay back down. This was taboo, but she had agreed to it, chosen it; she was going to actively participate, too.

Tamatoa watched her watching him for just a moment, then he let his eyes slide closed, a low moan letting loose. He was obviously enjoying himself - enjoying the taste of her, Moana realized, and she shivered at the thought, recent and not-so-recent memories being called to mind. There was no fear this time, as the pleasure washed everything else away. Beside her hips, his claws were opening and closing without rhyme or reason. The antennae in her hair likewise stuttered in their movements, as though Tamatoa kept forgetting to keep them moving.

The sunlight continued to fade, but Tamatoa’s bioluminescence glowed ever brighter, driving the darkness away.

All of this, Moana thought, because she was menstruating. She’d have to be careful around Tamatoa if she ever injured herself.

Tamatoa’s tongue moved within her as though he were trying to lick clean her inner walls, long, languorous strokes in and gentle pressure as it pulled out. Her abdominal muscles clenched as she pictured it, every last trace of blood caught and swept away, and her ignored clitoris ached with unresolved arousal… _again._

She snapped out of her daze with the next breath. _Active_ , she told herself, and reached up to wrap her hands around the antennae roving through her hair. Tamatoa shuddered, eyes blearily opening to look at her for the briefest of moments before another moan shuddered through him. Moana squeezed her hands and her inner muscles in tandem, and Tamatoa jerked in surprise, eyes opening wide. Before he could otherwise react, she spoke, urging him, “ _Now_ , Tamatoa. Please!”

He pulled his face away and blinked at her, his tongue still spilling out from between his glow-lined lips, and for just a moment Moana wanted to laugh at the silly expression. Then his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a wide, sultry grin, teeth on full display, tongue still hanging out and dripping. It was dark enough, now, that Moana could not quite make out the streaks of blood adorning his face, but the smudges blotting out areas of his bioluminescent glow were enough to tell that they were there.

“If that’s what makes you happy, babe,” he purred. He bent his head and licked once more, one long stripe from between her folds up and across her abdomen, all the way up to her breastbone, his legs sinking into the sandy earth beneath as he moved over her body. His antennae slid through her hands but did not escape her grasp. She felt the firm gonopod ease into her, the entrance generously drenched by Tamatoa’s saliva and her own arousal fluids. Moana sighed in contentment as he pushed in, squeezing her hands around the antennae again, open legs trembling against the breadth of carapace above her. His body rocked, once, thrusting out then back in, and they moaned together at the sensation. Moana brought one antenna tip to her mouth and began sucking; Tamatoa bent his head to her chest and began enthusiastically mouthing at her breast, sucking and licking in turns. He pulsed into her, a whole-body movement, and Moana’s own body rocked with the motion.

Their bodies worked together, all hands on deck to bring each other to ever greater heights of pleasure. Moana took great joy in the friction deep within, and her nipples tingled and ached with every motion of Tamatoa’s talented tongue upon them. She used her own tongue to scrape up the sides of his antenna, hoping to give him as much pleasure as he was bringing her, moaning and humming in concert to their mutual rhythm.

With every thrust, Moana saw stars. With every suck upon her breast, she heaved for air. It was a potent mix of sensations, and she could withstand its effects only so long. A hum built in her throat, pulsing higher and louder with every rock of her body, until at last it broke free in a scream. Pleasure swept through her like an undertow dragging her out to sea, and she drowned in its exquisiteness for long minutes, Tamatoa’s own roar crashing over her like waves upon the shore. His bioluminescence flared brightly, so bright Moana could see it behind her closed eyes, and she was left floating in ecstasy.

At long last she came back to herself, chest heaving in an effort to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to find Tamatoa in a similar state, claws planted into the ground to help support his weight as he trembled above her, bioluminescent markings flickering erratically. She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on those glowing lips, tasting herself there. As always, the kissing was awkward, his mouth too wide to fit against hers comfortably, but as he came back to himself Tamatoa carefully returned the gesture. She rocked her hips a bit, just enough to drag over the gonopod still within her, drawing out another thread of pleasure. She hummed happily and savored Tamatoa’s near-anguished moan, his length no-doubt sensitive to every little motion.

He soon broke the kiss, however, and flopped his head down onto her chest, leaning his face against her breast. “So,” he began, and he sounded winded. “Good for you?”

Moana giggled. “Very. I assume it was for you, too?”

Tamatoa chuckled. “Babe, if that’s what make-up sex is gonna be like, I need to make you mad more often.”

She flicked his antenna for that.


End file.
